


Harry, Hermione and the Room of Requirement

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://femmequixotic.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://femmequixotic.livejournal.com/"><b>femmequixotic</b></a> requested <a href="http://userpic.livejournal.com/13505654/1121512">this icon</a>, which I made for her, so technically, she says, it's mine.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, Hermione and the Room of Requirement

“Er…Hermione?” Harry stood in the doorway of the Room of Requirement. “This isn’t exactly what I meant when I said I was curious.”

Hermione didn’t move from her perch on the stool. “And what were you expecting, Harry? A Muggle film?”

Finally coming to his senses, Harry shut and locked the door behind him. “Well…no. I just thought, y’know, you’d find a book or something.”

“Honestly, Harry. You _can_ look at me.” She shook her long hair so that it hung down her back. “Besides, everyone knows that you learn better by doing, rather than reading.” She paused for a second. “And this is much more practical than Polyjuice potion.”

Harry swallowed heavily as his gaze traveled up the length of Hermione’s legs, finally stopping at her waist. He didn’t want to know what she was wearing on top. And he really didn’t want to know where she got this get-up.

“Harry,” she said softly. “You said that before you approached Ron you wanted to know what you were doing. We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“No!” He seemed to come to terms with what was happening and looked her in the eye. “Let’s do this.”

Hermione broke out into a wide smile and angled the strap-on away from her body. “Good. Now get undressed, get on all fours, and suck me off.”


End file.
